


to confuse him further (РЖЯ)

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Disability, Disabled Character, Drabble, Gen, Sign Language, deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine the team in a battle and Tony is standing near an explosion when it goes off and he has the faceplate up and he goes deaf. SHIELD's doctors are reasonably sure it'll heal up on it's own, but Tony is frustrated and antsy because he can't hear anything, and he keeps forgetting to use the aids they got him. Cue Clint teaching him ASL, and then Nat and Bucky teaching him Russian sign afterwards. They all sign in meetings after to Thor's amusement (All-speak, you know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	to confuse him further (РЖЯ)

Clint spends in inordinate amount of time holed up with Tony in his room after the explosion, coaching him through signs that Tony’s brain didn’t seem to want to hold onto. The man was a genius in his own right but he wasn’t inclined to picking up languages. It took some doing; in fact, it took bringing in Steve. Clint had mentioned in passing that he was teaching Tony American Sign Language – just until your hearing comes back, he always had to soothe the futurist – and Steve had signed back ‘how’s it going?’ Clint had gaped at the Captain for a good few minutes before Steve took pity on him and explained that he’d been hearing impaired in one ear before the Serum and that he and Bucky had signed both because of his impairment and so that they could get away with saying things that would have gotten their mouths washed if said aloud. Steve is more patient with Tony and his teaching style worked better. Soon, Tony was signing without needing their help; it was faltering and careful but rarely wrong.

Natasha taught him Russian Sign Language, РЖЯ, just, Tony accused, to confuse him further, and Bucky signed using a sloppy mix of the two languages. It wasn’t long before Clint and Steve had begun to pick up РЖЯ too and they all signed at meetings; Thor replied verbally to their questions mostly for Bruce’s benefit, smiling down at his friends.


End file.
